


The Winter's Sun

by emeraldpalace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldpalace/pseuds/emeraldpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Kageyama sees Hinata, he thinks of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter's Sun

Whenever Kageyama sees Hinata, he thinks of summer. He thinks of the sun, of the brightness during the day and of the slightly chilly nights when he would walk home with him after another hard afternoon of volleyball practice.

He thinks of the warmth that Hinata constantly gives off, both his personality and his small body (“Geh! Kageyama your hands are too cold!””Shut up idiot, yours are just too warm!”) and of the heat that pools in his chest whenever they manage another successful attack together.

It's the same heat that he feels when he sees him run up to him in the hallway during lunch break, when they argue about another meaningless thing, when he watches him happily eat one of the pork buns coach gives them or when he challenges him to their one hundred and fifty-eight race to the gym. (Or was it their one hundred and fifty-ninth? He can't remember.)

But the thing he thinks about the most is his bright smile. A smile so bright it's worth 10 suns that lights up Hinata's whole goddamn being and Kageyama's heart with it. He saw it for the first time when Hinata successfully spiked his toss and they have become more and more frequent ever since with their many small victories and progresses and still, every single time Kageyama sees it, he can't help but stare for a moment and forget about everything. When he sees it, he feels like together, they could do anything. And really, he _would_ do absolutely anything to keep that smile on the other boy's face for as long as possible.

When they walk home together on a cold November evening, he looks at Hinata happily whisling in his thin jacket and he asks him “Aren't you cold?”

“Hm?” Hinata looks up at him. “Not really, I really like winter! I mean summer is nice too because it's my birthday and I can eat ice-cream but when it's too hot you can't do anything about it, but when it's too cold you can just put on lots of clothes and it's really comfortable like 'fuwaaaa' and I like hot chocolate too like 'waaa-”

Kageyama looks at him gesticulate in addition to his sound effects and he thinks of summer again, of both of them practicing outside, of collapsing next to each other on the soft grass, of the wind blowing Hinata's hair in all directions and most importantly, of him smiling at him in that same way again and he feels his chest and face heat up but he can't really mind that right now.

“Hey Kageyama, are you even listening!?”

“Huh?”

“I asked you what your favourite season is!”

Kageyama looks at Hinata again and smiles. “It's summer.”

(“W-what's with that creepy expression, y-you wanna go, huh?” ”It's a smile dumbass!”)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe I wanted to try out a slightly different style for a while now because I feel like I usually have way too much dialogue but I'm not sure if it really turned out the way I wanted...
> 
> Anyways here you have my first drabble for months, I hope you like it!


End file.
